Conflicted
by quinlunchbox
Summary: This is an AU story where Gail and Holly are both seniors in the same school. They come from separate sides of the school but are forced to interact when they are paired together for a project.


**A/N **Hello :) This is my first rookie blue story, so please excuse any mistakes. I'm experimenting between first and third person. I have decided on third person for this story. This is the first time I've even written like this so any feedback would be great. I hope you enjoy this story :)

* * *

Gail walked up to the large building, her bag hanging off her shoulder by one strap and a scowl plastered on her face accurately describing her feelings towards this place. She walked through the main gate and into the school building. A group of other people crowded around a piece of paper pinned to the board. "Excuse me,"she said loudly. A few who recognized her voice stood over a bit but the rest she just had to shove aside. _Class 12.1 _she read.

Gail found her new homeroom class and chose a seat at the back corner. She had never liked school. Just as the bell rang, a man assumed to be the teacher, came in. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Adams. Welcome to your final year of high school!" He said with more energy than all of the students here combined.

Thankfully there was only 20 minutes of homeroom then she was on her way to first period, Biology. Again taking a seat at the back of the room, she looked around and observed the other students. Some were alright, it was not such a bad class. Or so she thought. The moment the teacher spoke her first word Gail knew this was going to be one long class. And to make it worse, the teacher had assigned a group project due to following week.

Her other classes were surprisingly not so bad. Gail spent lunch with her close friend Andy and a few other people. They also had their first track practice. Gail took part in the 400m sprints. Her coach tried to convince her to do another race but she clearly told him that one was more than enough.

"Alright everyone, here are your pairs," Ms. Duquesne said projecting the screen onto the whiteboard. Gail scanned through and found her name next to one Holly Stewart. She looked over to the brunette sitting near the front of the class. Holly looked as well but Gai stared her down until Holly finally got that she was the one who was coming over, not vice versa. Gail watched Holly hang her bag on the chair and place her books down before taking a seat, and the only thing she noticed was that her boobs looked great. Gail rolled her eyes at her stupid hormones. However, Holly thought she was rolling her eyes at her and gave her a weird look, one of confusion and even a little fear. Gail just waved it away with her hand and moved on, "So you're really smart right?" she asked Holly though making it more like a statement.

"Gail Peck, don't think you can scare me. You are going to put effort into this project or-"

"Or what?" Gail challenged challenged her.

Fortunately for Holly, the bell signaled the end of class and Gail immediately packed her things up. Holly sighed and stood up. "Are you free today?"

Gail shot her a weird look, "Are you asking me out?"

"Wh-what? No. No..no, for the um.. you know, project," Holly blurted out sounding embarrassed.

Gai laughed at her nervousness, "Yeah Stewart I'm free. Meet me at the parking lot." Holly quickly nodded and walked off. Gosh, Gail knew she could be a bitch but she wasn't scary or anything. She shrugged it off and continued on to her next class.

At the end of school, Gail made her way to the parking lot. She saw a red and battered car roll up with the window down. The brunette's face appeared, "C'mon then," Holly called her over.

"I'm driving," Gail stated opening the driver's seat door. Holly stared at her with questioning eyes but Gail simply glared at her. It was only a matter of seconds before Holly stepped out with a huff. Gail climbed in and shut the door, and the moment she heard the passenger door slam close, they were off.

"Is my house alright?" Gail asked her.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Alrighty," Gail drove quickly to her house and handed Holly back her keys. Throughout the journey Gail knew what was on Holly's mind. It was probably along the lines of _what the fuck is wrong with this girl, _or, _I_ _can't believe this is my partner. _Gail did tend to give off a certain vibe, not that she cared of course. Well, she may have cared a little but she was not about to do something about it.

"I'm home!" the blonde yelled, her voice filled with overenthusiasm echoing throughout her empty house.

"Ok c'mon Stewart," she followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. From the corner of her eye Gail saw Holly hesitate just before entering the room. She stopped at her doorway for a second, but continued to follow Gail in. "So is anyone home?" Holly asked.

"Nah, no one ever is," Gail replied and Holly didn't ask any further.

"So we just have to make a presentation and two page write up on anything about behaviourism. Do you have any ideas?" Holly said sitting down on the floor.

"I don't know, do anything you want I'll just like, do the introduction or some shit. Or I ca-"

"Nope, no way. This is a huge project and I am not doing it alone."

"Shit how big is the grade?"

"I'm not sure but around 30% I think."

"Crap, well why didn't you say so. Get your ass up here, let's start," Gail said gesturing for her to get up off the floor and sit on her bed. Gail could be a brat but she was really a smart student who did decent enough in school.

Holly sat on the edge of her bed and Gail tugged on the back of her shirt so that she fell onto her back, "Gosh Holly don't be so shy, it's not like I'm going to _do _anything to you," Gail said jokingly.

Holly was still tense but she complied and scooted back so she is sitting on the far end of the bed, leaning against the wall. Gail plopped her bum next to hers and they got to work. Gail usually did not do much work near the beginning of the year since they didn't often count for much, but this wonderful teacher had decided to torture them.

Really though in the end it was basically Gail giving Holly random ideas while she did most of the work. Gail was never good in Biology but she had to choose a science class. The two did quite a bit but there was still more work to do, so they agreed to meet up in two days.

"Bye Holly," Gail waved while saying goodbye to her as she got into her car and drove away.

Holly drove home with her mind full of thoughts. She didn't know why she was so nervous around Gail Peck. The blonde may be quite intimidating but she usually didn't let those sorts of things bother her. She mentally kicked herself for acting like that. She may be what some considered a 'nerd', but she was not going to let anyone treat her like one, let alone bully her.

"Hi Holly, how was your day?" Her mum greeted Holly as she entered the house.

"It was good, we already have homework though but I've done about half already with her partner," she replied walking up the stairs towards her room.

"That's good hon, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Her mother said and she nodded.

Holly quickly took a shower then had dinner. The first day back to school always tired her out so she crawled into bed. When she closed her eyes she saw Gail. She didn't know why. She thought about it as she tried to fall asleep. She kept thinking about how she was so shy around her, that when the girl's fingers would brush her knee, she would feel all tingly. And when midnight passed it finally hit her. She had a goddamn crush on this girl.


End file.
